Harry Smith's Sick Gang
Harry Smith's Sick Gang is an episode of The Bully TV series that was first aired in April 2015. Plot It starts off with Harry Smith asking Grace Smith if he can get the bus to Dunian to visit Nick Jones. She allows him to, but says that he will have to pay for it out of his own money. He then realises that he has no money left, so when nobody is looking, he steals £5 from James Smith's piggy bank. Harry then exits the house. What Grace doesn't realise is that Harry is actually getting the bus to Town bin Fart! Him and David Marshall have been invited to a chav gang there. They meet up at a bus stop in the Colham town centre. Whilst they wait for the bus to arrive, they do a fart competition. The bus finally arrives, so they get on it and sit at the back. David spots Zoe Kennedy, who says that she has also been invited to join the gang. She also says that she has forgiven Harry for the disastrous date, even though it was Morten Larsen that had dumped the spaghetti. Before Jack Sanderson starts driving, Zoe quickly moves to the back of the bus to talk to Harry and David. Eventually, they arrive at the east end of Town bin Fart, where they will be meeting the seven chavs. The three of them stand waiting outside a council house. The seven chavs then arrive. They tell the three of them that their mission is to graffiti every house in the newly built Garteilidh Council Estate. They accept the mission and are given spray paint. When they arrive, they see security guards at the estate's entrance, so they decide to be hardcore and spray paint on their faces. Zoe then does a flying kick at one of their faces. They dash into the estate and attempt to vandalise every house, but flee when they hear a police siren. The three of them admit to the chavs that they failed their mission, but managed to attack the security guards. The chavs tell them that if they fail their second mission they will be fired. Their second mission is to steal food from Namaste Takeway, an Indian takeaway near Garteilidh Council Estate. The three of them then run off to the takeaway with a rusty knife that one of the security guards dropped. They enter the takeaway, and notice the scared looks on the chefs' faces. The chefs are so terrified of them that they let them take some food, so they grab the food and flee. They come back to the chavs, who award them each with 1p coins. The ten of them decide to eat the food that they got. However, when they have finished eating it, they all feel sick, so they vomit all over a young kid named Phil Jack. He then runs away, so they are sick again, this time at a football pitch. They run away when they hear a police siren. The police car suddenly stops. The policemen arrest the ten of them, squeezing everyone into the car. One of the policemen ask each one of them for their house phone numbers. Oddly, all ten of them tell the police. The police then phone home. Harry nearly faints. After a few hours, Liam Smith arrives in the RustBucket 2000, raging. He then tells him that he is grounded for two years. Music *Streets of Rage - Dilapidated Town (plays when Harry, David and Zoe arrive at Town bin Fart) *Streets of Rage - The Last Soul (plays on the way to Namaste Takeaway) Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes